


I'm saying that I want you to leave, but I just want you to stay

by nicoskneecaps



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Trans Mikey Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoskneecaps/pseuds/nicoskneecaps
Summary: I know I should be updating my main fic, but I've had this in my head the whole week. Hope you enjoyed it!
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	I'm saying that I want you to leave, but I just want you to stay

This is it. I'm going to die. I'm actually going to die, I thought to myself. I groaned as I repositioned myself for the eight millionth time this hour. I buried myself deeper into the three comforters I had wrapped around myself while trying not to cry. It feels like my body is trying to kill me and at this point I'm convinced it is.

My bedroom door opened, but I don't care enough to see who it is.  
"Go away!" I squeaked out.  
"Mikes are you okay?" I heard a voice answer.  
"Just let me be!" My voice cracked and I started to sob as another cramp threatened to destroy me. I feel a hand pull back one of my comforters. I try to wiggle away from the hand, but it's no use. I just sob harder. I'm pulled into a hug and I feel a little bit better.  
"What's wrong?" A voice asks gently. I rub my eyes and look up to find Pete sitting beside me with a worried look on his face.  
"Cramps." I sniffle. He looks confused then it registers in his head.  
"Oh." I nod and rub my nose.  
"I'll be right back." He sprints out of my room.  
"Wait…" I say weakly. Unfortunately he's already gone. I shuffle over to my door and shut it. I change out of my binder and jeans and throw on some pajama pants and a Blink-182 shirt that I'm guessing Pete left. I put my glasses on my nightstand and rebury myself in various comforters I've stolen from around the house.

About twenty minutes later, the doorbell rings. I sigh and unwrap myself, grabbing one comforter and put it around me so I looked like a ghost. I grabbed my glasses and shuffled over to the front door while suppressing the urge to cry again. I opened it and found Pete with a plastic bag in his hand. I'm guessing Gerard let him in the first time.  
"Can I come inside? It's freezing out here." I nodded and let him in. I made my way up the stairs and flopped down on the couch. He sat next to me and opened the bag.  
"What's that?" I asked weakly. He dumped the contents of the bag on the coffee table. A pile of candy bars, a box of painkillers, and a few other things tumbled out. I cried again.  
"Thank you." I pulled him into a tight hug. He kissed my forehead.  
"No problem." I unwrapped a Hershey's bar and happily ate it. He grabbed a Twix bar.  
"Do you want to watch anything?" He fished the remote out from under the pile.  
"Sure." We settled on the Nightmare Before Christmas and I shared my comforter with him. 

About half way through the movie Gerard came home and gave us a smug look which ended up with him getting a pillow chucked at his face. Other than that, I felt less like I was going to die. 

Four horror movies and most of the pile of candy bars later, I was laying down on Pete's lap half-asleep when his phone rang.  
"It's Patrick." I nodded and took my head off of his lap.  
"So what was that about?" I asked once he came back.  
"I was supposed to do something with him today." I looked at my feet.  
"Oh. Well have fun." He looked at me with a confused look.  
"I told him I couldn't make it." I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"What? I wanted to be with you tonight." He kissed my forehead and resumed the movie we were watching. I can't really remember when Gerard came home or when I fell asleep, but all I know is Pete never left. And that's all that really matters.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be updating my main fic, but I've had this in my head the whole week. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
